Teacher Scam
Teacher Scam * Season: 4 * Episode: 16 * Ep Overall: 69 Plot Scarecrow hires some punks to blame Chandelee and Chondoller for bad education in Jupiter Town. Episode (The episode begins with a school bell ringing. Everyone in town gathered at the entrance.) * {Narrator} "In the path with high ambition, Scarecrow provided a spectacular educational facility as a present to the commoners. The Scarecrow Imperial University-Affiliated Elementary School. The anniversary of the school is something he'll never forget." (cut to many montages of the adults in town possessed and in action) "However...yes! They had no money, thus had poor upbringing. And then, all the hope and wisdom that he gave them for free as part of his support for education..." (shows the school being destroyed) "...was gone with the wind." (Scarecrow was at the castle's balcony. He yells in anger, while Grim Reaper moans.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey! Were you listening to me?!" * {Grim Reaper} "What, what? Uh, can you repeat that?" (He gets whacked with the mallet.) * {Scarecrow} "Scarecrow, be ambitious. Now once again, the reformation of this nation's education will soon begin!" (echoes) ---------- (It was a sunshiny day. The twelve Candies and the three ponies are at small tables with paper and pencil.) * {Chondoller} "So, this formula is explained like this." * {Chandelee} "The term 'square' means to multiply a number by itself." * {Chondoller} "And so, the value of 'Y' is..." (The twins noticed the fifteen of them fell asleep.) * {Chondoller} (sigh) "This lesson probably was to difficult to understand." * {Rainbow Flavor} (yawns) "It really is." * {Chandelee} "You Candies need to study this, otherwise you won't have knowledge!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Us Candies? Knowledge?" (laughs) (Suddenly, it starts raining. The fifteen kids woke up.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Hey! It's raining!" * {Red Unicorn} "If we stay here, we'll catch a cold!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Come on! Let's go home quickly!" (The ponies and the Candies left.) * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "Wait, everyone!" * {Chondoller} "They dashed off just because there's no roof for this class." (We cut to the castle's throne room.) * {Genie} "Welcome, Scarecrow. You look well today..." * {Scarecrow} "Stop talking! We have a serious education problem!" * {Genie} "What?" * {Scarecrow} "Our Scarecrow imperial University-Affiliated Elementary School was closed since...forever! Take responsibility for it!" * {Genie} "...You're kidding, right?" * {Scarecrow} "The school deal you sent us was cheap!" * {Grim Reaper} "All those teachers were doing terrible!" * {Genie} "Then...instead of teachers, I shall send you students of high achievement?" * {Scarecrow} (looking at GR) "Students of..." * {Grim Reaper} (looking at Scarecrow) "High achievement?" * {Scarecrow} (to the genie) "It would save us trouble if there were good students." (Both laugh. The lamp glows, and three creatures pop out. Three oversized insects; a bee, a millipede, and a spider.) * {Genie} "Here we have Buzzltiek the bee, Madagio the millipede, and Sonterin the spider. Good luck!" (He disappears into his lamp.) * {Grim Reaper} "Well, they don't look like very high achievers. Greetings, you three?" * {Buzzltiek} "What do you mean?" * {Madagio} "You mean to old man Scarecrow?" * {Sonterin} "So you're Scarecrow, huh?" * {Grim Reaper} "How dare you talk so rudely towards Scarecrow! He is quite graciously..." * {Scarecrow} "Ahem. The principal of the Scarecrow Imperial University-Affiliated Elementary School..." (Both villains were slapped in the face with pie. They immediately slid off.) * {Grim Reaper} "W-why do they conveniently have pies?" (A dark blue brick was thrown at his face.) * {Grim Reaper} "Why throw such a hard thing...?" (falls over) * {Sonterin} "Hey Buzzltiek, shall we go outside?" * {Buzzltiek} "Yeah. Let's go!" * {Madagio} "Yeah!" (The three broke down the door, squashing the castle guards nearby.) * {Madagio} "Sonterin, it won't take long before this place is crushed." (Scarecrow was still covered in pie.) * {Sonterin} "Ah, whatever." (laughs) * {Grim Reaper} "How awful! What a bunch of unsophisticated punks!" * {Scarecrow} (pie slides off his face) "No, they're exactly the students I wanted." (laughs) (We cut to the castle ramparts. The Candies and the twins met up with the villains.) * {Chandelee} "You said what? You want me and my sister to be teachers?" * {Scarecrow} "I'm begging you two." * {Lolipop Pops} (whispering to the twins) "It's a trick. They're going to order a monster." * {Grim Reaper} "No, no. Chandelee and Chondoller will be the only teachers in the school." * {Scarecrow} "Educational procedure is up to you guys!" * {Chondoller} "Really? Can we decide what to teach and which textbooks to use?" * {Scarecrow} "Yeah, exactly." * {Chandelee} "We'd like the students to enter school for free." * {Scarecrow} "Of course! We'll like to talk with you. To be honest, we're having trouble with some poor students." * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "Huh? Poor?" * {Grim Reaper} "Instead of the school's anniversary, we were asked to revive education for uneducated students." * {Scarecrow} "And with your knowledge, turn them into good-natured and wise students." (Chandelee and Chondoller looked at the villains with concern. Then, they go to see Sir Great White with the Candies.) * {Chandelee} "What do you think, Sir Great White? Though they asked my sister and I to teach uneducated students..." * {Chondoller} "They got to be planning something." * {Sir Great White} "It's most certainly. But, both of you should challenge everything...Trust them. You'll find out everything when you run into trouble." (He swam off.) * {Sugar Pie} "It's always so hard to know what he means." * {Chandelee} "Fine then..." * {Chondoller} "We'll do it!" * {Chandelee} "This time for sure we'll..." * {Chondoller} "Establish education in this village." (They look down at the school building. The bell rang. We cut to the students singing the anthem. The three insects are at the back of the classroom.) [CandyCake Guppies, Blue Alicorn, Red Unicorn, Pink Pegasus, Buzzltiek, Madagio, Sonterin other students] You better show some gratitude The more the better attitude Now we're ready...We're ready for school! (The minute the song ended, Chandelee and Chondoller came into the room. A chalkboard eraser fell in Chandelee's brown hair. The students laughed. There is a secret camera in the upper corner of the room. The villains laughed when they saw this.) * {Scarecrow} "It got him!" * {Grim Reaper} "Ha ha! It's a success!" (Back in the classroom...) * {Chandelee} "To start things off, thank you for the 'warm' welcome." * {Chondoller} "Cold welcome...Being yourself is alright." (anger boils) "But, students should prepare to take responsibility for their actions!" (The twins are looking at the three bugs in the back.) * {Chondoller} (to herself) "That's them, huh?" * {Chandelee} "Ahem. Everyone, come in!" (Some of the adults from town came in.) * {Chandelee} "We'll introduce the teachers and their subject. My sister and I will be teaching Mathematics. Bustle, Science." * {Chondoller} "Sweetheart, History. Dandelion, Social Studies." * {Chandelee} "Mistletoe, Phys Ed. Sunflower..." (A tomato and egg hits Bustle in the face. As well as the other teachers. The bugs are throwing tomatoes and eggs at them. Chandelee stomps angrily.) * {Chandelee} "You three! ENOUGH!!!" (The three bugs laughed.) * {Chondoller} "Madagio, you must be very devoted to prepare eggs." * {Madagio} "What did you say to me, woman?" * {Chandelee} "Hey Buzzltiek, did you know that tomato matches your attitude?" * {Buzzltiek} "Say what?!" * {Magadio} "You there have got guts to say such things." * {Buzzltiek} "We can't have a dirty teacher in the schoolhouse." * {Chandelee} (angered) "Yeah. Before that, I'' need to 'clean up' some no-good students like ''you!" * {Buzzltiek} (enraged) "You calling me dirty?!" * {Chandelee} (angered) "What's the matter?" * {Sonterin} "Forget it." (Both Buzzltiek and Madagio looked at him.) * {Magadio} "Is it okay..." * {Buzzltiek} "...if we don't stop them?" * {Sonterin} "For now, just calm down." * {Chandelee} "Good. Anyway, teachers, please come back later to start class. (The adults sighed with relief and left the room. Buzzltiek and Madagio look back at Sonterin, who's chuckling to himself.) * {Chondoller} "First is Mathematics." * {Chandelee} "In case you're wondering, math is important for many things." * {Chondoller} "During the ancient Jupiter times, this mathematician by the name of Infinite Numeric said..." (A rock was thrown at the back of her head, making her forehead hit the chalkboard. She falls over, but her brother catches her. The kids gasped. Chondoller gets up, steamed. The bugs laughed, as well as the villains.) * {Scarecrow} "They got her!" (Back in the classroom. Snicker goes to the twins.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Guys, they did it." * {Chandelee} "We know." * {Snicker Doodle} "They won't stop unless you guys do something." * {Chondoller} "Violence is not allowed here." * {Chandelee} "Buzzltiek. Please put your legs on the desk." (He does so. He's not missing a shoe.) * {Chandelee} "Madagio." (Same results.) * {Chondoller} "Sonterin?" (Same results.) * {Sonterin} "None of us are missing a pair, see." * {Madagio} "Well, aren't you missing a pair?" (All three laughed.) * {Chandelee} "Then, this will be a contribution to the school. Thank you." * {Sonterin} "Teacher." * {Chandelee} "Yeah." * {Sonterin} "Why don't you give us those textbooks?" * {Chondoller} "What? Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Everyone's gonna get a textbook." * {Chandelee} "Blue Alicorn. Red Unicorn. Please pass them out." (The two stallions obeyed. BA get nervous when he goes to Buzzltiek.) * {Blue Alicorn} "Uh, here you go." (The bee chuckles, and takes two textbooks instead of one.) * {Chondoller} "Okay then. Please open your textbook to page five." (A textbook comes flying and hits Chandelee in the face. The kids gasped.) * {Chandelee} (angered) "Everyone hold up your textbooks!" (All did so, even the bugs. The twins get frustrated.) * {Chondoller} "Cotton, please read it." * {Cotton Puffy} "Huh? Uhh...Addition and Subtraction." * {Chandelee} "You can't shop if you can't add or subtract. There is a picture of some apples. Are the number of apples in the basket and out the basket equal?" (A suction cup wrapped on a fishing line comes down on Cinnamon. This is Madagio's doing.) * {Chondoller} "Cinnamon Buns?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Ah, ah, uh..." (She's suddenly being pulled up and down by the fishing line.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "I'm being pulled up and do-o-own!" * {Chandelee} "Cinnamon, that's not a valid answer!" * {Cinnamon Buns} (while going up and down) "I can't he-e-e-e-el-elp it!" (Then, Magadio makes her bounce around on the desks.) * {Chondoller} "Cinnamon! Stop playing around!" * {Cotton & Choco} "That looks like fun!" (Both party guppies hold onto her, bouncing around with her.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Choco, Cotton, and Cinnamon! Enough with your frolicking!" (Vanilla tries to get them.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Why won't you guys stay put?!" * {Chandelee} "Unforgivable!" (Vanilla and Chandelee were also being hung with the three Candies on the fishing line. Then, Madagio swings them at the window. The five fell through the window, and on the ground. The other students go to see what happened. The two villains walked up to them.) * {Grim Reaper} "If it isn't the two teachers and Choco, Cinnamon, Cotton, and Vanilla. Having some trouble?" * {Scarecrow} "Violence is not acceptable at my school." * {Grim Reaper} "Please make the safety of the students your priority." (They turn around and looked at each other.) * {Grim Reaper & Scarecrow} "Right?" (They burst out laughing and walked away.) * {Chandelee} "Choco, Cotton, Cinnamon, and Vanilla...why would you guys dare...?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Dare what?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "WHAT?! Why is this blame on us?!" ---------- (We cut to the TV screen.) * {Grim Reaper} "This is Channel 10 Fun For Us All! At the start of the new school, the teachers Chandelee and Chondoller got angry with the students for causing trouble and things come to this. The class became quite chaotic and a storm of complaints came from the students' parents, but here's what the teachers said..." * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "These are misbehaving bugs!" * {Chandelee} "Don't you think it's impossible to..." * {Chondoller} "Teach students if we let them be?" * {Grim Reaper} "Hmm. What are your ''thoughts, Scarecrow?" * {'Scarecrow'} (''arms crossed) "Bad students are also caused by bad teachers. In this era of 'Cram-filled' education, students are tied by unfortunate regulations. And so, tonight we invited a substitute. Sweetheart. So, what do you think about their class?" * {Sweetheart} "Uh, that this..." * {Grim Reaper} "Did Chandelee and Chondoller make the students feel bad and scold at them?" * {Sweetheart} "Uh, uh, uh...th-th-that is so..." * {Grim Reaper} "Did they?!" * {Sweetheart} "Uh...th-th-they are strict, so..." * {Grim Reaper} "STRICT?! Did they inflict physical punishment on them?" (The family are watching this on TV in their apartment.) * {Sweetheart} "Maybe..." * {Grim Reaper} "This is a problem. Chandelee and Chondoller should be fired!" * {Lolipop & Blueberry} "FIRED?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "They never allowed violence!" * {Mr Rainbow} "Perhaps they should have refused to become teachers." * {Lemon Drop} "That's not the problem!" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Candies, where are Chandelee and Chondoller?" (The Candies look around. We cut to SGW's room.) * {Sir Great White} "What? You two want to learn martial arts?" * {Chandelee} "Yes. If Minesweeper were here, we would've asked him." * {Sir Great White} "I'll teach you, but what is it for?" * {Chondoller} "For self-defense! Yes...or no?" (SGW has a look of pleasure. Then we cut to a montage of the twins in training. First is punching the air.) * {Sir Great White} "Don't fall back! Free your mind of all distractions!" (Next, punching the punching bag.) * {Sir Great White} "Keep it up! Harder! Harder!" (Then, running along the shoreline.) * {Sir Great White} "Your pace is slowing down. Show more sprint!" (We cut to the next day on school grounds. The anthem was heard. Red and Pink refuse to go.) * {Red Unicorn} "No, mom! We don't want to go!" * {Pink Pegasus} "Yeah! I don't want to see those bullies again!" * {Mother} "Just try, you two. The bad teacher was fired." * {Red Unicorn & Pink Pegasus} "No, mother, no!" (The twins saw this from behind a tree.) * {Chandelee} "Sis, we have to do something." (We cut to the classroom.) * {Sweetheart} "Uh, b-because Chandelee a-a-and Chondoller has l-left...a-a-a-and even though I-I-I'm supposed to be replacing th-them..." (Surrounding him, there's sharp objects.) * {Sweetheart} "F-for personal reasons I-I-I-I'll be resigning as a t-t-t-t-teacher today. So...bye..." (An axe was thrown, but he dodged it.) * {Sonterin} "Teacher." * {Madagio} "Don't resign." * {Buzzltiek} "You should be leading us." (He throws a pencil at Sugar. She starts crying. Then, the bell rings for lunch. Eggplant comes in.) * {Eggplant} "Lunchtime, everyone!" (Sweetheart quickly runs out of the room.) * {Eggplant} "Lunch is served by Restaurant Eggplant. I serve tasty food with great value and good service. Today's special is curry, so line up and get some!" (The students lined up to get their lunch put on their plates. Madagio sneaks a small cockroach in the food.) * {Pink Pegasus} "This doesn't look too bad." (She scoops up some of the meal in her spoon. Pink starts shivering in fear. Then she screamed. A while ago, during Science, Bustle is wrapped up in electrical wires. He looks frightened.) * {Bustle} "An electrical current flows from the plus to the minus terminal, so...Uh, don't turn on the switch now!" * {Buzzltiek} "But Bustle." * {Madagio} "Why not?" * {Bustle} "Because if the electricity is turned on, what would happen..." (Sonterin turns on the switch, and poor Bustle gets electrocuted. At Phys Ed, Mistletoe was tied by a rope and hanging from a tall platform. During Social Studies, Dandelion was thrown at the chalkboard. Then, the bugs dress Gelatin up like a girl.) * {Gelatin Soft} "I am not a girl, I am not ''a girl!" (Finally, during Art, one of the bugs threw a container of orange paint at Sunflower.) * {'Sunflower'} "Unacceptable! My days as a substitute are over!" * {'Buzzltiek'} "Then, get the heck out of here." * {'Madagio'} "Make some soup of failure at home!" (Sunflower leaves the room.) * {'Sunflower'} "I've had enough!" (When he saw Chandelee and Chondoller, he gets a bit scared and walks off. Back in the classroom.) * {'Madagio'} "Looks like there's no more teachers to mess with." * {'Sonterin'} "It can't be helped. ''We'll be the teachers." (The bugs laughed. Then, the door slams open. It's none other than Chandelee and Chondoller.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "They're back!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Awesome!" * {Buzzltiek} "It's been a while there." * {Madagio} "You're those bad teachers that got fired, right?" * {Sonterin} "What do you want now?" * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "We want you three to shut up and listen to us at once." (The Candies couldn't believe the language the twins used.) * {Buzzltiek} "Hey, you guys better watch that mouth." * {Madagio} "Yeah. Otherwise you won't be welcomed here anymore." * {Chandelee} "True. We've got a brain..." * {Chondoller} "And you three insects are brainless..." * {Sonterin} (stands tall) "You two are gonna get punished?" * {Chandelee} "And you as well." (Buzzltiek pulls off his stinger and throws it at the twins. They dodged it easily. The stinger boucedd off from the front desk, and Buzzltiek gets stung by his own stinger. The bee lays motionless on the floor. Next, Madagio attacks by whipping his tail around and at the twins. Chandelee pulls on it, and Madagio pulls on his own tail. Then, Chandelee lets go of the millipede's tail, sending him flying and falling to the floor stunned. Sonterin throws balls of webs. The Candies try not to get tangled in his webs.) * {Sonterin} "Now it's just you and me, girl. Now, prepare yourself!" * {Chondoller} "You look like a harmless giant spider. But, have you ever had any problems making your web?" * {Sonterin} (angered) "What did you say?!" * {Chondoller} "Or are some careless bugs try to ruin it for you?" (Sonterin screams in anger, and goes to bite them with his poisonous fangs. His attack failed and he was slammed into the chalkboard, and falls to the floor, motionless. The twins pant after their battle with the insects. The students, including the Candies, looked shocked. Then, they smiled.) * {Vanilla Cake} "They are hardcore!" * {All Students} "Awesome! The teachers are amazing!" (The twins burst into tears like a fountain.) * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" (Everyone stopped cheering.) * {Chandelee} "We're not teachers. We caused so much violence in this classroom." * {Cotton Puffy} "It couldn't be helped!" * {Blue Alicorn} "Yeah. Those guys are the bullies here." * {Red Unicorn} "You guys aren't bad teachers." * {Pink Pegasus} "Keep doing your best!" * {Chondoller} "Listen...You may think things will be fine if there was a tough teacher." * {Chandelee} "But this is no drama. Teachers don't always have it easy." * {Chondoller} "If we scold you, some may say we aren't inspiring you." * {Chandelee} "And if you're pushed too hard to learn to do the right thing, they say that's what only the violent teachers do." * {Chondoller} "Just imagine how sad it would be if you don't do the right thing." (Some people in town saw this on TV.) * {Chandelee} "Teachers don't have that much power." * {Chondoller} "But I hope you can understand that. Obviously, we have no right to say that." * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "Please! Don't take the blame on the teachers! Please!" (The students all had blank expressions. The twins smiled.) * {Chandelee} "That's all, then." (They go to leave, when Scarecrow opens the door.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey, you two!" * {Grim Reaper} "That was cool!" * {Scarecrow} "You're a wonderful teacher! Stay here!" * {Chandelee} "You're the one that fired us!" * {Scarecrow} "Quiet! This will..." * {Grim Reaper} "Hurt his reputation!" (A black arm wraps around the twins.) * {Scarecrow} "What the?!" (The three bugs were out of unconsciousness and they grew tougher, ganglier, and powerful. They're eyes are now red with yellow swirls for pupils.) * {Buzzltiek, Madagio, Sonterin} "We're tired of being students! We're the teachers now!" * {Chondoller} "What was that?" (The twins were slammed to the floor. The students start throwing various objects at the bugs; books, pencils, and chairs.) * {Chandelee} "Candies, do it!" (The Candies spin through the giant bugs' attacks. The girls become the Fighter Candles, but the boys?) ---------- (While the girls are Fighter Candles, the boys become...the Bug Swatters!) * {Boy Candies} "Bug Swatters?!" * {Chondoller} "A new one. Bug Swatters." (Sonterin attacks with Pin Missile.) * {Chondoller} "Fighters! Attack with Cross Chop!" (The FC do so. The three bugs fell to the ground. Madagio attacks with Poison Sting. The Bug Swatters were slammed to the wall. Sonterin attacks with String Shot. The bugs and the Candies slammed through the wall, making a hole. The students and the twins watched. The villains are watching this from the school roof.) * {Scarecrow} "Ha! Yes! This is..." * {Grim Reaper} "A real battle!" (He pushes a button on a controller. Spiky fences rose up surrounding the school and the yard.) * {Buzzltiek, Madagio, Sonterin} "Candies! Prepare yourself!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Fighter Candles! Attack with Focus Punch!" * {Blueberry Jam} "And Bug Swatters! Attack with Megahorn!" (The teams attacked at the same time, combining their moves.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Fighter Candles! Low Kick!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Bug Swatters, attack with X-Scissor!" (They do it again, leaving the bugs on the ground.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Fighter Candles, use Rock Smash!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Use X-Scissor again!" (The team combined their attacks. The bugs attack with Focus Blast. It slams the Candies into the electrical fences. The bugs attack with Focus Blast again.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Uh, use Focus Blast also!" (The attack doesn't work. The girl Candies got attacked. Blueberry saw that they're thrown towards the spike part of the fence.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Quick, use String Shot to catch them!" (The boys do so, and caught the girls. They brought them to the safe ground. The students and the twins become excited. The bugs attack using Poison Jab.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Fighters. Attack with Arm Thrust!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Bug Swatters. Use Pin Missile!" (They do so, leaving the bugs on the ground.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Now, finish it up with Seismic Toss!" (The FC do so. The students and the twins rush to safety. The FC crashed through the school roof. The school building explodes. The villains are holding onto the big school bell. Later, the twins are teaching the ponies and the Candies, who turned back to normal.) * {Chandelee} "Now then, the term 'square' means to multiply a number by itself." * {Chondoller} "The value of 'Y' is..." (Their students fell asleep during their lesson, just like at the beginning of the episode.) * {Chandelee} "Well, it's much better than Scarecrow's school." * {Cinnamon Buns} (in her sleep) "...It sure is..." End of episode.